Island of Dolls
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: Gentaro found a doll that looked just like him while shopping for a birthday gift for Tomoko. However, he soon finds himself plagued by nightmares and distancing himself from his friends. The Kamen Rider Club must save him before his soul is taken away to the macabre Island of Dolls where he will be nothing more than a plaything for all eternity.


**Island of Dolls**

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Rated: T

Summary: One day while shopping for Tomoko's birthday gift, Gentaro buys a doll that, for some odd reason, has an uncanny resemblance to him. As time goes on, Gentaro becomes to rely on the doll more and more, rejecting his friends and holing up in his room with the doll as his playmate. The Kamen Rider Club must save their best friend from a most diabolical fate, before he becomes nothing more than a discarded toy dangling on a noose.

Notes: This story is not for those with pediophobia (fear of dolls) nor is this for those who do not like horror stories in general. You have been warned. I also want to thank Mana Goddess for the inspiration of this story.

**1****st**** Doll: Reborn Doll**

"_Each night, when I go to sleep, I die. And the next morning, when I wake up, I am reborn."_

_-Mahatma Gandhi_

Gentaro sighed for the third time in twenty minutes. He had been in the Witches' Sacrifice store, trying his best to find a suitable gift for Tomoko's birthday tomorrow. He had been so busy trying to catch up on his studies that, if it wasn't for JK coming in to ask what Gentaro was planning for Tomoko's birthday, he completely forgot about making a gift. That was totally unlike Gentaro Kisaragi to forget such an important date!

He searched high and low, looking at the items that were on sale. There were books on ghosts, vials that contained different types of ingredients—one of them being cicadas which he promptly stayed away from—and other oddities like shrunken heads or magic rings. Any of these items would do for the Goth girl, but Gentaro wanted to give something that would make Tomoko _truly_ happy. A person only became 16 once in their lifetime!

"What to do?" he asked, placing a hand on a nearby shelf. "What to do?"

As he contemplated, he thought he felt something touch his hand. He looked up, seeing a peculiar item staring back at him. It was a doll, but it wasn't just any doll. It was a doll made out of white cloth that looked just like him. It had black hair slicked back into pompadour, a red shirt and black jacket with golden buttons, a pair of black pants and sneakers with flames on them. Stitched onto its face was a big smile that said, "Let's be friends!" Its black button eyes shone in the dim light.

"What the-" Gentaro delicately took the doll into his hands and inspected it. "That's weird."

"Is there anything I can help you with, sir?"

Gentaro turned, seeing the owner of the Witches' Sacrifice approaching him. The old woman noticed the doll in Gentaro's hand and narrowed her eyes.

"Where did you find that?" she asked.

"This?" asked Gentaro. "I just found it on this shelf. I was going to give it to my friend and-"

"No!" The owner interrupted. "I mean..." She cleared her throat. "The doll looks just like you, so it means it was made for you, dear sir. Tell me, who is this friend that you are shopping for?"

"That would be Tomoko Nozama, ma'am."

"Ah, Tomoko," The owner sighed. "She's a very sweet gal, even when she's on her Ipad looking up Kamen Rider videos and all that. You know, I was there when the Kamen Rider known as Amazon was let loose, running around throughout Japan with nothing but some jungle shorts and-"

"Kamen Rider," Gentaro whispered to himself. "That's it...That's it!"

"What's it?" asked the owner.

"I know what I'm going to give Tomo-chan!" Gentaro answered. "I know exactly what she'd like! Thank you, ma'am."

"Pleaes, call me Kyoko," the old woman chuckled. "But, what are you going to do with the doll in your hands?"

Gentaro looked into the black button eyes of his doll counterpart for a long time. For some strange reason, he couldn't pull away. He stared into the depths of those button eyes for quite some time, until he heard Kyoko clear her throat. He shook his head and turned to the old woman waiting impatiently.

"Well?" she asked. "What do you think?"

"I think," Gentaro began, a big smile forming on his lips. "I'm going to keep this doll! I know that the two of us will be good friends!"

Kyoko just nodded her head as the two went to the cash register. Gentaro payed for his new doll and walked off, beginning to talk to the doll about how much fun they were going to have. Kyoko waved goodbye until she saw the door close and the bell ring a soft knell. Then, she narrowed her eyes as she took a glance at the other dolls standing on the shelves.

"So," she whispered. "Has another poor, pitiful soul come for our lady's entertainment? Will he be the one that shall end the suffering? Or will he become one of the lost ones? Time shall tell in the end."

**0-0-0-0-0-**

After going on his laptop, and rummaging through some old supplies that his grandfather wasn't using, Gentaro was working on Tomoko's birthday gift. He looked at the pictures of Kamen Rider Amazon preparing to hack off an enemy's limbs, paying close attention to the specil armlet attached to Amazon's left arm. He began to sculpt the clay with all of his might, trying to make it into the best shape for the armlet's beak and leafy body. Then, once he let it dry over night, he could spray paint it silver, attach some red plastic eyes and then let it cool before heading off to Tomoko's birthday party. He was very lucky that the party was going to take place in the afternoon, meaning that it gave him more time to prepare her special gift.

He let out a sigh as he set the Gigi Armlet copy onto his nightstand. Sitting next to it was the doll from the occult store, cradling a small bottle of varnish inbetween his hands. Gentaro smiled at his little doll friend, or 'Gen-chan' as he affectionately called it, and turned off the lights. He had been working on getting the details just right, and it was already 3 AM in the morning. Even if tomorrow was a Saturday, he still needed to rest so he didn't find himself falling asleep while everyone was singing karaoke.

"Good night, Gen-chan," he told the doll, stroking the doll's cheek with a finger. "Sleep tight."

Gentaro yawned as he dropped into bed. While he began to slumber, he did not notice how his precious doll began to slowly turn its gaze toward him.

**0-0-0-0-0-**

"Gentaro..." a voice hissed in the darkness. "It's time to wake up..."

Gentaro groaned as he heard the voice urging him to wake up. He didn't want to though—he was so tired. However, he soon found someone splashing water all over his face. He coughed a bit, spitting out any water that could've entered his lungs before looking around. When he did, he found that his vision looked so...blurry.

"W-what's going on?" he asked, looking around. "Where am I? What is this place?"

A spotlight shone over him, and through his warped vision, Gentaro could see someone come toward him.

"So," said the mysterious person. "You're finally awake. I was worried whether or not you were going to become a Sleeping Beauty for me to kiss." The figure finally stepped into the light, and Gentaro instantly knew who that person was.

"R-Ryusei?" asked Gentaro. "No, you're Kamen Rider Meteor."

"That's right," said Meteor. He passed his thumb over nose. "And your fate is mine to decide."

Before Gentaro had a chance to understand what was going on, Meteor rushed toward him, punching him in the gut. Gentaro looked up as Meteor performed a powerful uppercut that knocked him off of his feet. He fell to the ground with a thud, trying his hardest to stand up. Instead, he felt a silver foot presson his stomach, taking away any air in his lungs. He looked up, and saw Kamen Rider Nadeshiko standing over him, itching for a fight.

"N-Nadeshiko?" Gentaro asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you know?" asked Meteor, placing an arm around Nadeshiko's shoulder. "I'm dating your girlfriend behind your back. I'm sure you don't mind right? We're friends, and friends share secrets with one another. Besides, I know it in your memory to forgive me. You forgave me when I killed you for all of your little friends to see, so dating someone precious to you shouldn't be so bad."

Gentaro felt his blood boil. He was never angry with his friends, not once, but seeing Nadeshiko, the girl that _he_ loved and the girl that _he_ kissed, filled with rage.

"Get your hands off of her, Meteor!" He growled. "Or I'll-"

"You'll do what, Libra?" asked Meteor.

Gentaro looked down and gasped. He wasn't dressed up as a delinquent. No, he was the cockroached based Zodiarts of the Scales. In one hand was the Zodiarts' ringed staff, and the other hand held a Horoscope Switch.

"But, I'm not Libra!" Gentaro exclaimed. He then placed hand toward his mouth. He didn't sound like himself at all. His voice was the deep, masculine voice of the Zodiarts.

"Then who are you?" asked Nadeshiko, pulling Libra onto his feet by yanking on his antenna. "Who are you?"

"I'm...I'm..." Gentaro tried to find the right answer, but it was hard to. It was easy to state your name, but what about what made someone themselves? He was Gentaro Kisaragi, but he was currently the Libra Zodiarts...nothing was making sense anymore.

"I can give you a clue," said Meteor. "You are a lying, deceptive, little piece of shit who can just masquerade as anything he wants himself to be." He punched Libra in the stomach. "You act and sound like you're a nice person, but you're really a cold-hearted jerk in the end."

Gentaro stepped back as he tried to block another punch with the staff in hand. Nadeshiko yanked it and snapped it in two as if it was a simple tree branch. The confused delinquent tried to make sense as to what was going on. He was Gentaro Kisaragi, but why was he in the body of the Libra Zodiarts? Why were Meteor and Nadeshiko fighting him? And why did Meteor state that he was dating Nadeshiko?

Nadeshiko pressed onto a switch on her Nadeshiko Driver.

**Rocket On**

The bright orange Rocket Module attached to her right arm as she rushed toward Libra. The Zodiarts of the Scales grunted as he flew in the air, landing in front of Kamen Rider Meteor. Nadeshiko sauntered toward the enemy, pulling on the lever of her Driver.

**Limit Break!**

"Nadeshiko Rocket Kick!" she cried, rising into the air. Libra could only gasp as the female Kamen Rider rushed toward him with the speed of a bullet train. The Zodiarts screamed, the attack piercing through his own heart. He was engulfed in an explosion of smoke and fire while Nadeshiko walked off, taking Meteor's hand into hers.

"Oh, dear," said Meteor. "It seems as if Nadeshiko wants to be with me. Could you ever forgive her for moving onto another man who truly cares for her?"

The smoke and fire died down, leaving Gentaro to watch his close friend and girlfriend walk off into the darkness. He looked down at his hands, relieved that he was no longer in the guise of the Libra Zodiarts. However, he also noticed something so...peculiar about them. They looked like they were made out of wood, and there were strings pierced through his hands.

"We're not done with tests yet, Kisaragi," a voice boomed. "We need you to play with us for just a bit longer."

Gentaro tried to look around, but his head was still. He saw a mirror in front of him, and nearly screamed at his appearance. He looked like a mannequin, with black glass eyes, two lines going down the corners of his mouth, and white makeup over his face. All that was missing was a ruffled collar, white conical hat and a white clown outfit so that he could easily parade around as Pagliaccio.

"_Vesti la giubba, e la faccia in farina..." _A deep voice sang. _"La gente paga, e rider vuole qua."_

Gentaro didn't know what the words meant, but he knew that he didn't like it. He tried to run, but his body wouldn't move. Instead, he felt his legs sink into the floor and heard people approach him. The strange song continued as four figures appeared from the darkness: they were mannequin versions of Miu, Shun, JK and Tomoko.

"_E se Arlecchin t'involva Colombina, ridi, Pagliaccio, e ognun applaudirà!"_

"What are you doing?" asked Gentaro, seeing the mannequins pin him down to the ground. "Guys, we're friends! What's going on?!"

"Friends?" said the feminine voice. "No, you're just a fool parading around as a hero. You're a clown, Gen-chan. Nothing more than an idiot."

Gentaro tried to look above, but he saw nothing but the strings swallowed by the darkness. He wanted to shout something, but he saw the Shun Mannequin stuff his mouth with a handkerchief. The mannequin then tied a ruffled collar around the immobilized Gentaro's neck, just as the singing voice continued.

"_Tramuta in lazz lo spasmo ed il pianto; in una smorfia il singhiozzo il dolor, ah!"_

The Tomoko Mannequin started to dress Gentaro into a white, baggy outfit. The JK mannequin slipped on some white shoes onto Gentaro's feet. The Miu Mannequin placed a white conical hat on his head. Now, Gentaro was a clown, a clown that laughed despite all the hardships on him.

"_Ridi, Pagliaccio, sul tuo amore infranto! Ridi del duol, che t'avvelena il cor!"_

The strange song ended with a laugh, but the laugh sounded like a combination of madness and melancholy. Gentaro saw the mannequins of his closest friends laugh at his misfortune as he spat the handkerchief out of his mouth. Then, it wasn't just them laughing. He could hear thousands upon thousands of voices laughing at this sad, pitiful fool. He tried to cover the noise by covering his hands over his ears, but he was not in control of his body. All he could do was hear everyone laugh and laugh and laugh at this poor little fool who believed he was a hero.

"Stop it!" Gentaro cried. "Stop laughing at me! Please! STOP IT!"

His cries went unnoticed as he soon found himself crying amongst a sea of laughter.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Gentaro sat up at the sound of his alarm clock telling him to wake up. He placed a hand on his head and took a deep breath. That was just a dream, nothing more. It was all in his head.

He turned his alarm clock off as he placed a hand on Gen-chan. The doll just smiled at Gentaro, but something about that smile calmed the delinquent down.

"I had a terrible nightmare," he said, taking the doll into his arms. "I mean, Nadeshiko and Meteor fought me and they left as a couple...and I was the Libra Zodiarts and then..." he sighed. "I'm just glad that it wasn't true..."

He set the doll back on his nightstand, patted his head, and proceeded to go downstairs for breakfast. As he closed the door behind him, he didn't notice how his precious doll turned his head toward the unfinished Gigi Armlet that Gentaro laid out in the open.

The smile on the doll's face grew big.

* * *

Notes: The song in italics is part of a famous aria known as "Vest il Giuppa" (translation: Put on the costume) from the opera _Il Pagliacchi_.


End file.
